Looking Back
by Elurious
Summary: Listen to your heart or you just might regret it. Cherish what you have, never take anything for granted. Lessons that Asami learned but by then it was just too late.


Looking Back

* * *

A lone man sits on his wheelchair in front of a window that overlooks the beautiful rose garden of the Asami household. If the blonde man could talk he'd tell you how the rose buds never fail to blossom every spring. If the once active man could walk, he'd race you down the flight of stairs from the third floor and to the rose garden. If the man still had a functioning mind like he did five years ago then, perhaps, he would not be stuck in that wheelchair. In that plain white room with a big window and the view of the roses that he can never touch.

The door of the poor man's prison opens to reveal a nurse in her typical white uniform and a man dressed in a black business suit.

"Asami-sama," the young nurse begins to say "Akihito has been doing quite well these past few months. The doctors think he'll start to gain consciousness soon."

"I see," the man named Asami calmly says. He brushes the hair out the Akihito's face to reveal a person devoid of emotion. Like a beautiful porcelain doll, one with shoulder length blonde hair, blank but memorizing blue eyes, and pale smooth white skin.

"Leave us," Asami orders to the nurse. The nurse without another word leaves the white room, leaving the man in black and the doll behind.

When Asami hears the door slam behind the nurse as she left, he reached for Akihito's hands, which were pale and cold to the touch.

"Even if you don't wake up my Akihito," he says as he leans close to the vegetative patient, "I will never let you go." Asami squeezes his hands making Akihito withdraw his hand but in vain as Asami gripped tighter.

"Never again will I let you roam free you little traitor."

He grabs the younger man's chin to look into those deep blue eyes that he had one loved. Now, however, he was disgusted by them. They may look innocent but Asami knew better. Those eyes have deceived him and betrayed him, such actions will not go unpunished.

He lets go of him and silently walks towards the door. The blonde man continues to stare out the window at the rose garden as if nothing never happened.

* * *

 _Takaba never saw it coming._

 _It was so sudden that all he could do was stand there in shock at those words._

 _"_ _Akihito," Asami says once again, "it's time to end this. You should pack your things and go."_

 _Akihito doesn't budge._

 _"_ _I know this is sudden but it time for us to move on. You are not beneficial for me nor me for you. There's nothing to be gained here. Just go."_

 _He was shocked, he thought Asami loved him, even if just a little. However that was not the case, Asami saw that there was nothing for him to gain in this messed up relationship and simply wanted to end it as if all they had gone through was nothing. Hurt by his words Akihito left._

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _It's been two months since Akihito and Asami broke up. A couple of drinks and sleepless nights had kept Aki's feeling for the Yakuza man at bay. That was until he saw the headlines for that day._

 _Smack in the middle of Tokyo Times was none other than Asami Ryuichi and the daughter of the one of Japan's politicians, Rie Tsukino, and their announcement of marriage. Akihito laughed, a sad one, tears rolled down his face after he was finished._

 _'_ _So that's how it was huh?' he thought to himself. He wiped the remaining tears with his hand and took a deep breath. It was hard trying to prove yourself to be worthy of someone and it hurts a lot more when they have completely given up on you. So in return Akihito decided to do the same._

* * *

It had hurt the business man's heart when he had to break it up with Akihito, but it had to be done. He blows a puff of smoke after lighting and inhaling the cigarette. Sighing as well Asami looks at the few photographs spread across the desk. They were the pictures of his newly wedded wife, murdered in cold blood.

Blowing another puff of smoke, he gathers the pictures up again. It was no use, the murderer was already known. The evidence was there, crime scene specialists found blonde hair of what may possibly belong to the victim. They also found finger prints around the kitchen knife that killed Rie. It was without a doubt Akihito had done this heinous crime.

A light knock on the door destroy Asami's concentration.

"Asami-sama," a young blond man in his early twenties interrupts "did you call for me."

"Ah, Akira you're here," Asami says while smirking.

"Obviously."

"Hm."

He gets off the office chair and walks towards Akira. Pushing him gently down the couch, Asami traps him by his bigger build. He blushes as Asami starts to unbutton his white shirt, being straight forward with what he wants.

"First things first Akira," Asami says as he undoes his black suit tie.

Akira looks at Asami's golden eyes for a while until he closes his own. Asami covers Akira's brown eyes with the black tie before kissing those pink lips.

* * *

Hey guys so I know I'm not the best author and this is only my second fanfic so I am still learning! Constructive Criticism is appreciated and I hope you like the story! Leave a comment and tell me what you think. 'Til next time 3


End file.
